novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Reynolds
:This page refers to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character. For other versions, see Kylie (disambiguation). Kylie Chloe Reynolds (キーリエ・レナルドズ Kiirie Renarudozu) is the younger sister of Professional Duelist Blake Reynolds and uses a deck known as the "Dracosmos". She is the love interest of Jaden Yuki and a first year Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy. She is also the only daughter and second child of archaeologists Devon and Samara Reynolds, and the childhood best friend of Jesse Anderson. Growing up, Kylie and her family are constantly moving, resulting her never making full long-term relationships. The only person she was able to keep a long friendship with is her childhood best friend, Jesse Anderson. While her parents are traveling through Europe, Kylie is staying with her brother who's living in Japan. It's during her time there that she learns about Duel Academy and decides to apply. Physical description Kylie is a slim girl of average height and weight. She is said to look like her mother, but only inherited Samara's eyes, she got her father's pale blonde hair, which she keeps pulled back in a low bun-ponytail later on. She wears a slightly modified version of the Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform: black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, open jacket, blue skirt, black leggings, calf-length brown boots and black fingerless gloves. Around her waist she has a purple belt with her blue Deck Case attached to it. She also wears a pair of silver, small s hoop earrings. Around her neck is a black thin chain with a blue opal attached to it. She later reveals that it's been in her father's family for generations. Personality Kylie is a young girl with fascination in ancient history and mythical creatures. With her family constantly moving since she was around eight, she kept to herself, not really making friends, as she knew the friendship would not last. The only friend she could keep for a long time is her childhood friend Jesse Anderson. Despite her parents' busy jobs, she still maintains a normal parent-child relationship. She has a close bond with her parents and despite her age, still calls them "Mama" and "Papa". When she was younger, Kylie was almost always found reading a book and did not know how to make friends and didn't find it necessary since their family was always on the move. However, thanks to Blake getting her into Duel Monsters, her social skills are much better and she isn't afraid of making friends. She's able to interact with people her age and older through dueling and the Duel Tournaments she'd attend. While she duels, Kylie tends to not show any emotion, something she picked up from her brother. Because of this, not many people know what she is thinking about when dueling. She doesn't mean to not show any emotion, but it ended up becoming a habit. Kylie has been trying to show more emotion when dueling, but still, it is a work in progress. With her newly discovered ability to see Duel Spirits, Kylie still gets freaked out over seeing Halley and tends to jump to surprise when Halley shows up without warning. By the time she is one of the chosen students to protect the Sacred Beasts, she is fine with Halley or any other of her Spirits showing up. She is most often seen with "Solar Magician" hovering nearby. Abilities Powers * Duel spirit communication: Kylie can see and talk to Duel Spirits. However, she did not gain the ability until after she got the "Dracosmos". She is mainly seen talking to "Halley, Dracosmos, of Transiency", but later appears to be seen talking with "Solar Magician". * Photographic memory: Kylie has an eidetic memory, allowing her to perfectly recall details after only looking at it once. She can easily recall any information that she has read in a book. Skills * Dueling proficiency: Kylie is a very skilled duelist, having participated in minor dueling tournaments and of course dueling her brother. * Adaptability: Kylie is extremely adaptable when dueling, quickly able to change with whatever she has to play. She is very skilled in changing a plan in a second. This tactic tends to annoy Blake when they duel. * Extensive knowledge on ancient history: Because of the constant travels, and her staying mainly in the library before she got into dueling, Kylie is well knowledgeable in countries ancient history. * Multilingual: Kylie is able to speak Norwegian, Japanese, and English. Equipment * Academy-Issued Duel Disk * Kaiba Corp Duel Disk * Laptop: When in class, Kylie carries a laptop around that has downloaded textbooks when she took her online courses. Background Prior to the series Born in Oslo, Norway, Kylie is the youngest child and only daughter of archaeologists Devon and Samara Reynolds and the younger sister of Blake Reynolds. In kindergarten, she befriended Jesse Anderson who protected her some bullies. She later learned that her father was friends with Jesse's parents Christian and Raelyn. She lived in Norway up until second grade when the moved moved due to Devon and Samara's jobs. With her parents' busy jobs, the Reynolds family traveled a lot, resulting in Kylie and Blake taking online courses, and never staying in one place for a long time. Because of the constant moves, Kylie didn't work on making friends. To avoid trying to make friends, Kylie would just go to the nearest library and read on the country's ancient history. While Blake would try to get her outside and not be so antisocial, most attempts didn't work. It wasn't until the family was in Peru with their parents doing some work at an ancient dig. A dueling tournament was being held in the city, and Blake took the chance to get Kylie out: and it worked. Kylie quickly got into Duel Monsters and Blake taught her everything he knew. He then helped her make her first deck, a "DARK-Dragon" deck with her first card being "Dark Armed Dragon". The summer before she applied for Duel Academy, Kylie joined Jesse, who was going to be in a Dueling Tournament. At the end, she got a surprise but promised to keep it a secret. Before leaving the Dueling Tournament, Kylie was drawn to a set of cards. It was then she came into the possession of the "Dracosmos" cards and also learning that she can see Duel Spirits, her Spirit Partner being "Halley, Dracosmos of Transiency". Upon returning home, Blake - who was living in Japan at the time with his longtime girlfriend Aria King - sent Kylie a notice about Duel Academy. Talking with her parents, it was then decided Kylie could apply and would live with Blake in Domino City. Trials of Darkness Not shown, but it is implied that Kylie studied countless hours for the Duel Academy Written Exams, and passed which allowed her to move on to the Duel Portion of the Exams. Relationships * Devon Reynolds (father) * Samara Reynolds (mother) * Blake Reynolds (older brother) * Jesse Anderson (best friend) Devon and Samara Reynolds Kylie has a normal parent-child relationship with her parents. Despite her parents' busy jobs, they always made sure to have time for Kylie and her brother. Blake Reynolds Kylie is extremely close to her brother, much closer to him than her parents. She would follow him around, not that he minded. Blake ended up having to drag Kylie out of the library in the country they were visiting just to get her outside and to have fresh air (that lasted until Kylie was around nine years old). When Kylie was ten, Blake introduced her to Duel Monsters by taking her to a Duel Tournament when they were in South America with their parents (who were doing some special digs near Machu Picchu). Thanks to Blake, Kylie started spending more time outside of the libraries and meeting people through dueling. Her social skills also improved thanks to dueling. Blake even helped Kylie make her first deck, a "DARK-Dragon" Deck. Jesse Anderson Kylie met her best friend Jesse Anderson in kindergarten back when they were living in Norway. Kylie was getting bullied because of her dark red eyes. Jesse stood up for her and since then, the two have been friends.Even after Kylie and her family moved from Norway, the two continued to stay in contact. Jesse is Kylie's go-to-friend to help or advise if her brother or parents can't help here. Her relationship with Jesse is very close, to the point where Kylie just calls him her brother. Jesse is still there for Kylie all the time, while not being there in person, he is there for her. Kylie usually calls him every day and just talks about random things. "Halley, Dracosmos of Transiency" Halley is Kylie's Duel Spirit and her first Spirit Partner. It was thanks to Halley that Kylie is even able to see and speak with Duel Monsters. It took her awhile to get used to Halley popping out and surprising her, but soon she got the hang out it. Eventually, she got the courage to speak to the Spirit of her "Solar Magician" who then became her Second Spirit Partner. Deck Dracosmos Deck Kylie duels with a "Dracosmos" 'Deck, which focuses on Dragon-Type monsters that are based off the planets of the solar system and astronomical objects. Her style of battling relies around providing card advantage when they are summoned or banished. In arc 1 of season 1, Kylie has "Blazar, the Shining Dracosmos" as her ''"ace". It is later revealed that "Blazar" is not ''her main ace, it is in fact "Inanis, Dracosmos of Nihility", a stronger dragon she keeps hidden. She also later reveals a hidden magician, "Astral Magician" in her deck. Effect Monsters * Halley, Dracosmos of Transiency * De Mairan, Dracosmos of Obscurity * Stella, Dracosmos of Wishes * Nova, Dracosmos of Beginnings * Mercury, Dracosmos of Boundaries * Venus, Dracosmos of Prosperity * Terra, Dracosmos of Abundance * Mars, Dracosmos of Conflict * Jupiter, Dracosmos of Power * Saturn, Dracosmos of Eternity * Uranus, Dracosmos of Freedom * Neptune, Dracosmos of Life * Pluto, Dracosmos of Despair * Arcturus, Dracosmos of Protection * Rigel, Dracosmos of Guidance * Inanis, Dracosmos of Nihility * Astral Magician Fusion Monsters * Blazar, the Shining Dracosmos * Quasar, the Ultimate Dracosmos * Unus, the First Dracosmos Ritual Monsters * Luna, Dracosmos of Dreams * Sol, Dracosmos of Hope * Lunar Magician * Solar Magician Spell cards * Galaxy Magic Ritual x2 * Shooting Star * Dracosmic Circle * Solar Eclipse * Supernova * Dracosmic Draw * Sunspot Power Source * Dracosmic Arrival * Dracosmic Convergence * Dracosmic Eclipse * Dracosmic Fusion x2 * Dracosmic Wings * Aurora Australis * Wormhole * Pot of Greed * Trade-In * Graceful Charity * Card Rotator * Dragonic Tactics * Return of the Dragon Lord * Silver's Cry Trap cards * Negate Attack * Dracosmic Syndrome * Dragon Pulse * Aurora Borealis * Cosmic Counter * Cosmic Revival * Call of the Haunted * Galaxy Dimension * Galactic Dragon * Final Attack Orders * Royal Decree * Dragon Evolution * Dragon Gust * Dragon Switch * Dragon's Descent * Three Strikes Barrier * Mirror Force DARK-Dragon Deck As a child, Kylie dueled with a '"DARK-Dragon" Deck, mostly on DARK-Attribute Monsters and Dragons. She does have a few non-DARK monsters. Normal Monsters * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Divine Dragon Ragnarok * Hunter Dragon Effect Monsters * Dark Valkyrie * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Horus * Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair * Darkstorm Dragon * Schwarzschild Limit Dragon * Lord of D. Fusion Monsters * King Dragun Spell cards * Polymerization Capsule Monsters In ''Capsule Monsters GX'', Kylie gets the following monsters: * Dark Valkyria * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Horus Duels Season 1 Gallery Best Friends - Jesse and Kylie.png|Kylie and her best friend Jesse Kylie Reynolds.png|Kylie Reynolds _____chibi_request__for_shadowspirit020__2_____by_madamespookums-dbobmz8.png|Chibi Kylie by Rainhealsme Trivia * Kylie is a name from Australia, meaning "boomerang".Behind the Name ** It is a female variation of the name "Kyle". * Reynolds is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). * Originally, Kylie was named Payton Anderson and Jesse's sister. * Kylie is highly allergic to cats, which whos her favoritism towards dogs. * Because of her birthday being in October, Kylie technically wouldn't have been able to apply for Duel Academy. Her test scores was what got her into the Academy at an early age. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters